


Black Wave // Bad Vibrations

by Alias (anafabula)



Series: the one where Martin puts his crush in a jar and pokes holes in the lid [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Background/Established Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Elias arriving at the plot fifteen minutes late with Statement, Gen, Guess how long, Isolation, Jon has been here for quite a while!, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 4 AU, Spoilers for MAG160 The Eye Opens, The answer is: he has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/Alias
Summary: ELIASLike I said, Jon. You're doing very well.There's not much left to be done.ARCHIVISTWh-What?
Series: the one where Martin puts his crush in a jar and pokes holes in the lid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567801
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Black Wave // Bad Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [segfaultvicta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/segfaultvicta/gifts).



> [BTB](http://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com) fill: "Morbid Plot".
> 
> Or: Jarfic, now with more canon-convergence. (This really, _really_ wants [Ocean of Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954018) for context.)

[CLICK]

[SOFT BACKGROUND NOISE]

[FOOTSTEPS]

**ARCHIVIST**

[Surprised] Oh! Martin? Are you--

[HE STOPS]

**ARCHIVIST**

[Over the sound of the door creaking open] E-Elias?

[SOUND OF DOOR CLOSING]

**ELIAS**

Hello, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

[Audibly disorientated] How did you… Did Martin let you in here?

**ELIAS**

[He laughs quietly]

That would hardly be necessary. All else aside, I _do_ still own the building.

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah. Y-yes.

I'd… heard you were… back.

**ELIAS**

[Smile easily showing through his voice] I'm sure.

**ARCHIVIST**

[Sounding like he's winding himself up to be angry] I--

**ELIAS**

How long has it been since you've eaten?

**ARCHIVIST**

What?

I-- I don't know. I-- m-my sense of time is… not…

**ELIAS**

Ah. No, that's, that's to be expected, really.

I'm glad the two of you managed to sort that out.

**ARCHIVIST**

[Bitter] You were _watching_.

**ELIAS**

Of course.

It's good to see you're holding up.

[MOVEMENT SOUNDS, MUTED]

[GENTLE, QUIET STATIC, AND A MURMUR FROM THE ARCHIVIST]

**ELIAS**

You've done well, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

You're…

[Softly] You're not as warm as he is.

**ELIAS**

Yes.

**ARCHIVIST**

I…

**ELIAS**

You've acclimated by now, and that's entirely understandable. Like I said, Jon. You're doing very well.

There's not much left to be done.

**ARCHIVIST**

Wh-What?

You… God, you really did plan this. All of it. Didn't you.

**ELIAS**

Well. I wouldn't say _exactly…_

Yes. For your purposes, yes.

**ARCHIVIST**

You-- left me here. On purpose.

**ELIAS**

And it seems you've been in good hands.

[THE ARCHIVIST MAKES A STRANGLED NOISE THAT MIGHT, IN ANOTHER LIFE, HAVE BEEN A LAUGH]

[ELIAS DISREGARDS IT]

**ARCHIVIST**

Why are you-- Why did-- Why have you done this to me?

**ELIAS**

There was something you needed to learn from the experience.

**ARCHIVIST**

I don't… I…

**ELIAS**

Would you like to leave?

**ARCHIVIST**

[Audibly confused] I-- Of course I-- Of course I'd want-- I--

**ELIAS**

Answer the actual question, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

I…

I d-don't know.

[HE'S QUIET FOR A BIT, AND ELIAS LETS HIM]

**ARCHIVIST**

Does Martin know?

**ELIAS**

[Indulgent] Does he know what?

**ARCHIVIST**

Somehow I don't think you and he are actually following the same plan.

**ELIAS**

Ah. Does that trouble you?

**ARCHIVIST**

I…

I don't know.

**ELIAS**

I see. Well--

**ARCHIVIST**

What, what am I supposed to have _learned_ here?

[ELIAS MAKES A SMALL APPRECIATIVE SOUND AT THE REPEATED COMPULSION]

**ELIAS**

Put simply? You needed some practice at being yourself alone.

[THE ARCHIVIST BARKS OUT A BITTER LAUGH]

**ARCHIVIST**

[Scornful] _Right._

So they, they -- Lukas, Martin, they _definitely_ don't know what you-- what you wanted. Do they.

**ELIAS**

Well. It's hardly going to _hurt_ them, really.

**ARCHIVIST**

_What_ isn't-- Elias, _what do you want from me?_

**ELIAS**

[Tangible pleasure] _Ah._

For now? I'd like you to read this.

[TRANSPARENTLY INEVITABLE PAPER SOUNDS]

**ARCHIVIST**

I…

[With difficulty] This is your handwriting.

**ELIAS**

Yes.

**ARCHIVIST**

Why is this in your--

**ELIAS**

_Read,_ Jon.

[SILENCE]

[THE ARCHIVIST BREATHES IN]

**ARCHIVIST**

I…

[AN AMBIGUOUS NOISE OF WORDLESS NOT-QUITE-RESISTANCE, AND THEN A SIGH]

**ARCHIVIST**

_Statement of Jonah Magnus regarding Jonathan Sims, the Archivist._

[ELIAS MAKES A PLEASED SOUND THAT'S HALF A SIGH AND HALF LAUGHTER]

**ARCHIVIST**

S… _Statement begins._

**Author's Note:**

> As a gift to my first-pass reader throughout this endeavor, I have destroyed the living world! I am a _good friend._


End file.
